User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia
Rollback Rights Sure. Just to clarify to, what are the rollback rights?BahamutX978 (talk) 04:46, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :Not yet, but I agree with BahamutX978 became a Rollbacker. Windywalk (talk) 04:54, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Sure. I don't mind. I always generally try to undo bad edits I see as it is.--BahamutX978 (talk) 05:24, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Greetings Can you send this photo (Integra.png) in the Heroes Wiki (hero.wikia.com)? I made these links for you to explain. Please respond.--AlexHoskins (talk) 23:58, January 7, 2016 (UTC) User report: Wyatt1993 Should be blocked if he isn't already or would a warning be enough? DokutaFutomimi (talk) 12:25, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Controversy I need a talk with you, lelouch.--Sonickiller42 (talk) 22:16, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Well, it's about the E.U. page that you change. Sonickiller42 (talk) 06:25, January 14, 2016 (UTC) : I can cover that. As I brought up, the Sunrise official Akito the Exiled site, referes to the EU not as the European Union, but in plain english in the character and KMF pages as Europia United. Furthermore, in Akito itself it always calls Europe Europia. And when I brought this up, Lelouch agreed that it should be changed.BahamutX978 (talk) 06:45, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :: Okay, but, pardon my language, that's BS and I disagree because I think what you got is a misname. Sonickiller42 (talk) 07:13, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::I believe you can confirm it yourself here. [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 07:15, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::For specifics, just check these pages out here and here. I don't make or suggest edits, let alone a major one like this, without good reason.BahamutX978 (talk) 07:23, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Are you tying to pass me off?Sonickiller42 (talk) 07:31, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I/m merely providing sources. I try to help this wiki provide accurate information.BahamutX978 (talk) 08:30, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Sonic, this wiki's information should only come from manga, anime, official guide books, official material, officially proven interviews and from the producers. Please read our policies regarding sources. [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 09:36, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::::First of all, okay I think I get it now and second, I dislike anyone who edit or change it unannounced because of the subtitle I watch on any other sources and got it different, which it got me a headache.Sonickiller42 (talk) 10:04, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::::It wasn't unannounced. I knew this was a major change, so I brought this up in the talk section of the page for Europia, and Lelouch agreed.BahamutX978 (talk) 10:07, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::::You know, they should have announced it sooner because a lot of people already absorbed that information as European Union. Sonickiller42 (talk) 16:42, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Code Geass Pachinko Hey, I found a Code Geass pachinko website! http://www.kyoraku.co.jp/product_site/2013/codegeass/#/top Along with several videos: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjZ4-Jcr6prApBz8ZCX1rX1bkrs89x1j6 I know nothing about Japanese, so I can't make any a page about the game. Maybe you can find someone can. Fireminer (talk) 14:54, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Message Forum Link Hey Lelouch Di Britannia! I just wanted to leave a message to let you know that the Forum link used in the welcome messages for new contributors doesn't work and is a red-link. Well that's all from me for now. I look forward to working with you! Have a nice day! WikiaWizard (talk) 13:51, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey please check out http://teen-wolf-pack.wikia.com/wiki/Teen_Wolf_Wikia Hi, I made a much better infobox template for KMF pages than the one being used: KMF Infobox Final. I will create more KMF pages with accurate info using this new infobox and eventually update all the old ones if it's okay with you. check this page as an example: http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Alexander_Type-02_Ryo Balofo (talk) 02:19, February 16, 2016 (UTC) New KMF Infobox and page style to become the new standard Hi, I made a much better infobox template for KMF pages than the one being used: KMF Infobox Final. I will create more KMF pages with accurate info using this new infobox and eventually update all the old ones if it's okay with you. check this page as an example: http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Alexander_Type-02_Ryo Balofo (talk) 02:48, February 16, 2016 (UTC) New KMF pages Thanks, I was thinking about the colors too. Please keep every category as it is since it's pretty complete info wise and I don't think there's other info blurb to add. I was going to add multiple view lineart for the infobox(front, rear, tranformation) so it becomes gundam wikia style. BTW I will do the text section like this: -Short introduction -KMF Technical Info(info not on the infobox plus indepth explanation sourced) -Equipment(in depth description) -Armaments(in depth description) -KMF history(its action in anime/manga) -Gallery(HQ lineart only, screenshots only to cover things lineart doesnt show. this way it doesn't become a clusterfuck) -Trivia(only when really relevant) Balofo (talk) 04:32, February 16, 2016 (UTC) who is founderSuperhik72 (talk) 16:23, February 18, 2016 (UTC) kmf pages hi, I really want to update/make new pages for the KMFs with my new infobox and sourced info. I know only admins can change stuff like colors and formatting, so can I just do my job and when you do adjust the infobox later they will automatically follow the new formatting? Else I will do Gundam stuff this weekend Balofo (talk) 19:27, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Excuse me When you are not busy, could an PNG photo (Giorno GoldExperience jojoEoH.png) in the Heroes Wiki (hero.wikia.com) please? Thank you.--AlexHoskins (talk) 21:13, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Alexander pages As I mentioned in the talk section of it, I'm planning to improve the Alexander pages of this wiki. One of those improvements were to split off the Type-02 and Valiants into their own pages. We're getting a lot of images for the Alexanders, so I figure it might happen soon. Now, I thought I'd ask your opinion on wether you think a page should be made for each individual Type-02 and Valiant, or to make a single page for the 4 Type-02s and a single page for all 3 Valiants. I personally want to make a single page for the Type-02s and a single Valiant page, but another expressed desire to make them individual pages. I figure I'd ask your opinion on which you think is better, and we'll go from there.BahamutX978 (talk) 06:37, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Okay, so I made the first step of the new Type-02 page, but it won't let me name the page Alexander Type-02. Just need some help fixing this problem since I am unaware of how to rectify this.BahamutX978 (talk) 07:29, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Affillations Hey, Lelouch. I just adopted a RG Veda Wiki, the first work of CLAMP. Want to affiliate? But I don't have wordmark or such. Can you help me? User report: 62.221.105.90 This user has been making spam comments that aren't useful. I'm not an admin so I can't do anything about this jackal so it'll be up to you whether to do something about that person or not. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 09:45, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :Delete those spam comments by admin. Windywalk (talk) 03:42, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Admin offer Truthfully, as long as the wiki is run in a good manner like this one has been, I don't feel like I need to be an admin. I haven't had any issues with this one, and articles are kept objective.BahamutX978 (talk) 19:01, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Make me an admin, I can translate japanese and write good profiles Balofo (talk) 04:39, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Okay, after putting a lot of thought on the matter, I will accept the Admin offer. Since you have admitted to not having much time, and the wiki does need an active presence to reign in vandals, and since you trust me enough, I will take up the offer. --BahamutX978 (talk) 23:07, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Alright. I'll try not to let everyone down. Now, to figure out how to do everything. BahamutX978 (talk) 07:50, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Agravain Image There is this image of the Agravain in its close combat mode from the chapter 24 of the manga that I want to add to its page: https://i.imgur.com/fLScmMF.jpg Can you please upload it? Fireminer (talk) 15:38, April 4, 2016 (UTC) I had a better quality version. I put it up for you. That said, you don't need someone else to add an image. All you need is to save it and add it to the gallery with the button in the gallery. Its pretty simple.BahamutX978 (talk) 02:45, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! But I tried that and it failed. Maybe it's my browser. Fireminer (talk) 04:08, April 5, 2016 (UTC) New KMF infobox Just wondering why the Knightmare infobox was changed, along with some of the KMF names. I felt the infobox for KMFs was perfect before. You've made it less informative. Anzac-A1 (talk) 06:52, April 5, 2016 (UTC)Anzac-A1 Its a work in progress so to speak. We're still in the process of transitioning. BahamutX978 (talk) 07:06, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Fair enough. It looks like they end up looking a lot like the Gundam Wiki infoboxes. I assume the model numbers will get included as well? Anzac-A1 (talk) 08:35, April 5, 2016 (UTC)Anzac-A1 Anzac-A1 the box is right now missing information because I edited the original old style one. Check the Lancelot Albion page for how they will look in the future. We still need a new portable infobox properly adjusted, though. Balofo (talk) 14:08, April 5, 2016 (UTC) I definately like that more what we had before. It's so much more informative. Anzac-A1 (talk) 19:34, April 5, 2016 (UTC)Anzac-A1 My only criticism would be that, reading over the new Albion page, the writing is rather informal in some areas. Anzac-A1 (talk) 19:38, April 5, 2016 (UTC)Anzac-A1 The new tech stuff is still kinda a raw translation or are you reffering to the operational history section(which I just copy pasted from the original one)? Balofo (talk) 21:38, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Fair enough about the translation. Anzac-A1 (talk) 21:55, April 5, 2016 (UTC)Anzac-A1 RE: RE: Conflict with Balofo I do apologize for the Balofo Incident and will take your words into consideration if Balofo or someone else causes another incident, Lelouch Di Britannia. In any case, even if it was unjustified I intentionally got myself blocked just to expose how temporary admin rights can be abused by just about anyone who gets them. Even though it seemed like something random I have done my homework and Balofo's over-reaching response was an authoritarian measure, something straight out of the Stanford Prison Experiment. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 18:57, April 6, 2016 (UTC) DokutaFutomimi (talk) 18:59, April 6, 2016 (UTC) You have mental problems, son Balofo (talk) 19:48, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Why are the Knightmare Frame info boxes broken ?Raf137 (talk) 22:42, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Because the admin didn't let me finish coding the new one, see Lancelot Albion page for how it would have looked. Balofo (talk) 22:47, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Where are the comments on the pages? Wyatt1993 (talk) 04:47, April 9, 2016 (UTC) About balofo I've spoken to balofo on the /m/ Code Geass general thread about giving him a second chance on the coding. While the conflict arose previously, I would like him to have the chance to complete the coding for the new info boxes, as currently, the KMF infoboxes are not in the best appearance since the changes were unfinished. Plus, I do like the new one on the Albion's page. And also, with recent info that has been gathered, I've got the means to create several new KMF pages for the Oz KMFs, and am just waiting on getting a picture for each portrait, and would like to be able to properly use them. My suggestion, is let him finish on the condition that he'll only do the coding and related stuff to one he was supposed to do, and if there is another problem, you can revoke once again at your own discretion. For other potential page changes, we can open up a discussion in the future when he is done rather than having two people engage in an edit war. Things can be handled civily. PS: On the subject of the color change for pages, I personally do not care either way whether the pages are black or white.BahamutX978 (talk) 02:50, April 11, 2016 (UTC) I personally prefer black. It fits the series, Lelouch in particular, as he is much darker than a typical protagonist. Anzac-A1 (talk) 03:07, April 11, 2016 (UTC)Anzac-A1 Europia United As recently discussed in the talk page for the same article, the term "Europia United" is incomplete. For the sake of complete accuracy, it should be further changed to "United Republic of Europia" instead. That is the correct name. All of the Japanese BD disc releases for the Akito the Exiled OVA come with proper English subtitles made by professional translators (not fansubs) and they always use "United Republic of Europia" as the correct name. The same thing goes for the French text that appears in monitors during the OVA, which use "Republique Unie D'Europia" and confirm that is the in-universe terminology. See here: http://imgur.com/a/PNUcQ Also: http://imgur.com/a/IS0KH Other examples of the French text: http://blog.livedoor.jp/tdiaryblog/archives/26428006.html Finally, the Japanese writing on the article page is also incorrect, since it reflects the old "Euro Universe" terminology. The current Japanese name, including both katakana and kanji, is ユーロピア共和国連合 which can still be officially abbreviated as E.U. and means "United Republic of Europia" too. See here. Jroa (talk) 19:38, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Comment Blog Where are the Comments? Wyatt1993 (talk) 01:55, May 20, 2016 (UTC) There are some images from this Akito the Exiled - Product Works that I really want to add, but I don't know about the legality of them. What do you think? Fireminer (talk) 15:02, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Can you turn the Article comments on the bottom on? Wyatt1993 (talk) 04:58, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Lelouch vi Britannia page Hey, man. I would like to ask if I could edit some of the Lelouch's relationships. Want to rephrase some of the wording and maybe add a bit more for his role in Akito. Cheers! Crimsonknight17 (talk) 08:45, October 14, 2016 (UTC)Crimsonknight17 : What did you want to add? I could potentially unlock it temporarily. BahamutX978 (talk) 03:14, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Can you add imformation on Siege at Castle Weisswolf?Wyatt1993 (talk) 17:40, October 14, 2016 (UTC) VV=Victor zi Britannia? Apologies for pointing this out, but I have not seen any sort of confirmation as to any name V.V. has other than V.V., so why is it that this wiki lists his name as Victor? And if there is some sort of material that provides confirmation of this, why is it not attributed so it does not cause a problem. From what I can check, when I went into the History of Code Geass, it first started there as an edit by SonicKiller42, so I'm just trying to figure this out. 06:53, November 13, 2016 (UTC)AlSmash Why have you updated Lelouch's page to say that he's dead? He's back in Season 3.Anzac-A1 (talk) 00:52, March 29, 2018 (UTC) :Just to keep it professional. I know he's alive, but we'll just keep it this way until it is officially confirmed that he's alive. [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 06:51, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Saying Hello Hi My name is Paul Dy. Nice to meet you. Paul Anthony Dy 14:33, November 13, 2016 (UTC) additional nicknames for Lelouch In episode 22 Zhou Xianglin tells the rest of the Black Knights that the media had dubbed lelouch "The Knight for Justice" and "The Hero of the masses", can we add this for his nicknames? Vshinobi (talk) 10:08, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Hi i was wondering why lulouch kills his sibling can u plz tell me?? is there going to be season 3 in this series? is lulouch dead?? Can you unlock the editor for Lelouch vi Britannia? Wyatt1993 (talk) 21:06, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Lelouch di Britainnia, My name is Kirito903 and I would like to know if the personality section on one of your pages, Shirley Fenette on Code Geass, and I would like to know what I got right, what I got wrong and what is in between. If you would look over the section and tell me your opinion, I would appreciate it. Lelouch di Britainnia, My name is Kirito903 and I would like to know if the personality section on one of your pages, Shirley Fenette on Code Geass, and I would like to know what I got right, what I got wrong and what is in between. If you would look over the section and tell me your opinion, I would appreciate it. Getting a template to work on another wikia Hello. I am Atarashimono, also known as ChrisYagami. With the help of an admin I have recently attempted to use the "battle" template from this wikia (seen in pages such as "Middle Eastern Federation Skirmish" and "Invasion of Japan") over on the Death Note Fanon wikia, however it seems to have mostly devovled intoa bunch of code despite the fact the template wasn't modified at all. Here's a quick transcript of what the admin had to say about it: Me: Alright, so i've got it to show up, but three-quaters of the infobox is just a mishmash of code and jibberish. KidVegeta (the DNF wikia's main admin): Okay, so here's what I think needs to be done. There likely is coding for how to make this template work that is put on wikia.css or one of the other mediawiki pages. If you can ask an admin on the wiki you got the template from (ie this one) what that coding is, I can put it on this wiki and the template should work. Me: I got the template from here: http://deathnotefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Battle KidVegeta: I know that. I copied and pasted that template from CG wiki. So... yeah. Do you know what the coding is? Atarashimono (talk) 11:20, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Did you, did you hear what I asked?Atarashimono (talk) 11:10, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Greetings Hello there, it's been awhile. Did the admins become unavailable right now? If you are able to see this message, can I talk something to you? I hope I can get an opportunity to talk again likewise. Thank you before [[User:Sayla Ryougetsuten|'Sayla Ryougetsuten']] [[User Talk:Sayla Ryougetsuten|'Talk']] Lelouch Di Britannia 09:29, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Wiki Affiliation Gretting! I'm Sulina, one of admins from the Rokuaka Wiki dedicated to the Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor series. I hope to receive your favorable response if we two wikis could band together. If you accept, we will show our well-meaning attitudes by together putting wikia wordmark (here's our wordmark) in an appopriate section on the homepage. Thank you for taking your time. --' A.K.A. LIN' Talk 11:22, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Could you unlock Lelouch's Page? Wyatt1993 (talk) 18:36, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Wyatt1993, Lelouch's page was locked to prevent vandalism from unregistered visitors like myself and malicious users. Do you seriously want that to happen to Lelouch's page? 19:47, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Volunteer Curators Hi Lelouch Di Britannia, I'm contacting you as you are the only active admin. I just posted a blog post about Volunteer Curators here on Code Geass Wiki and I'm wondering if it'd be ok with you if I posted a community message about it (like a site-wide message, but just for this wiki). We're hoping to attract anime news fanatics to help round out our anime coverage on Fandom.com . Thanks! -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 22:09, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :That's great, thank you again :) -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 16:22, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Affiliation Hello, it seems you were so busy, then I want to affiliate with my wiki called RG Veda and Fushigi Yuugi If you will, http://rgveda.wikia.com/wiki/RG_VEDA_Wiki and http://fushigiyuugi.wikia.com/wiki/Fushigi_Yuugi_Wiki ' Thank you before. Can I ask you something? I asked Shi Tsu to pm you. ' 03:56, September 16, 2017 (UTC) I'm Back Hi Admin Lelouch, just want to drop by. Shi Tsu reporting *salute* How's the wiki? I'm not seeing you for these past few days 11:05, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Renaming KMF pages Hello! I've encountered a problem with renaming of Shinkirō and Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements pages. All I managed to do was changing their address. My understanding is that they are protected from renaming by non-admin users. Could you please help and rename them accordingly to the pages' content (Shinkiro to Shinkirō and Guren Type-08 Elements SEITEN to Guren SEITEN Eight Elements)? I know this whole thing is insignificant but hey, there is no limit to perfection. Many thanks in advance! Cinereo Cardinalem (talk) 05:35, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Severe Vandalism Alert There's a major wave of vandalism going on right now. User:LeEdgelord and User:Caliginousyt are main vandals. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 23:48, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Vandalism There are three users who are vandalizing all the pages. Will you please block them? --Pokemonfan201 (talk) 23:53, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Can the vandalism also be undone? DokutaFutomimi (talk) 23:55, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Yes, can you please do something about them?Anzac-A1 (talk) 02:54, November 16, 2017 (UTC) Just a forewarning, some people seem to want to raid this wiki. (Don't ask me how they plan to do that) Also, theres a space near the end of those links because the preview showed huge pictures. Just make sure you add the .png to the end if you want to view them. Proof: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/375131389479223297/381938339965566979/image .png Potential usernames you might want to look out for https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/375131389479223297/381939144986984468/image .png https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/375131389479223297/381939149466370058/image .png And a Discord server invite if you want to verify this yourself Server Link: https://discord.gg/XjJ8XC I haven't used this site much, so apologies for any formatting issues. Again, theres a space near the end of those links because the preview showed giant pictures. Nrbrjb (talk) 23:30, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Wiki Spiff Hi there! I wanted to reach out and offer my help keeping this wiki updated. I'd like to create a new wordmark and background skin plus update the main and mobile main page. Anything I change is subject to your approval and can be reverted if you don't like it (but i hope you do!) Let me know if this is something you'd be interested in. Witnessme (talk) 18:53, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Hi again! Just wanted to see if you'd had a chance to consider my proposal. Witnessme (talk) 16:41, December 22, 2017 (UTC) Happy New Year! So I'm gonna go ahead and make the proposed changes. Anything I change, if you don't like it, please feel free to revert back. Thanks! Witnessme (talk) 15:21, January 3, 2018 (UTC) It's been half a year since I asked So, I don't think you got my message, or my follow-up message, but to summarize, with an admin's help I used the "battle" template on this wikia (the one seen in pages like "Middle Eastern Federation Skirmish" and " Invasion of Japan"), but even though the template wasn't modified, it just looks like a mishmash of code when used. The admin told me to ask you what the template's coding is, so he can put it in that wikia. So... help pls?Atarashimono (talk) 12:33, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Discussions Hi Lelouch_Di_Britannia! I wanted to see if you were interested in turning on Discussions. In case you are unaware of the feature, Discussions was introduced last year to help communities engage with users and fans. It lives in its own space on the wiki and allows users to interact with other members of the community. It is also mobile friendly, and gives mobile users a chance to contribute and engage with the community, and possibly turn them into wiki editors as well. You can read more about Discussions here. For more information on migrating forums to Discussions, you can check out this blog over on Community Central that explains everything in detail. If you have some concerns, Discussions and Forums can exist side-by-side in case you do not want to migrate just yet. However, eventually all Forums will be migrated over to Discussions, so getting ahead of the curve is never a bad idea. Let me know what you think, and if you want to proceed I can get the ball rolling. Witnessme (talk) 21:29, January 31, 2018 (UTC) : I don't know about Lelouch, but I will consider enabling Discussions. If he does not want it enabled, I won't do it. But if he does not say anything, I will see if I am able to do it in the near future. : At the very least, especially once Resurection starts airing, I know people everywhere following will want to talk about things, so I see no problem letting them do t here too. BahamutX978 (talk) 00:23, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Hello! Lelouch hasn't responded. It sounds like you would like discussions enabled. I can definitely take care of it for you. Witnessme (talk) 22:20, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Code Geass Discord Server affiliation Hi there, Code Geas Wikia admins! Discord servers have been a stable for many anime communities. It's a great place for the fans to gather and build connections. Many Wikias (such as One Piece, SAO and others) have an associated Discord server. Currently, the server is affiliated with the Code Geass subreddit and I'm wondering if this Wikia would be interested in affiliating with the server. This is how the SAO Wikia looks with their server: http://swordartonline.wikia.com/wiki/Yuuki_Asuna This would provide a place for the fans to instant-message each other. In return, those on the Discord server could help contribute to the pages on Wikia. My username on Discord is The One ��#0001. Here is a link to the Discord server: https://discord.gg/codegeass Thank you in advance! Hey there! I'm the person who made the post above and I've realized that I did not sign my post. Apologies! Please let me know what you think. Thank you! :Bump. Munchvtec (talk) 16:52, March 29, 2018 (UTC) ::292277485310312448 If you need any help, let me know. Munchvtec (talk) 17:29, March 29, 2018 (UTC) :::Awesome. Not sure if you're aware, but it could be slightly smaller and added to the right side of every article automatically. You can create an article titled MediaWiki:Custom-DiscordIntegrator-config-id and insert nothing but the ID into it. An example of this would be the Death Note Wiki. This works quite well and brings in users on both platforms as the Discord server also has links to the wikia. Munchvtec (talk) 17:53, March 29, 2018 (UTC) ::::I'm actually not even a member there. Just friends with one of the admins and wanted to help. Zoro would be that admin. Munchvtec (talk) 18:07, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Cleaning up the the wiki Nice to see you back, Lelouch, even if just for a bit. Been thinking lately, thinngs I feel could improve the wiki. For example, I see a lot of, in my opinion, useless trivia, and I feel like much of the fat in those can be trimmed. In some pages, I feel like some stuff can be organized better, like for example, I was gonna start addining in bits on Suzaku's page regarding the new Lancelot & Guren ongoing series, and I just feel like muc of the stuff in the other media section can be organized better, like I was thinking on pages, organizing canon and non-canon appearances. And I'm sure others might have ideas on how we can clean up and improve the wiki, if others might want to suggest ideas, I would be open. But I do want tsome improvements to be made. BahamutX978 (talk) 08:29, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Admin Rights Yes please. --Pokemonfan201 (talk) 08:48, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Thank you. --Pokemonfan201 (talk) 10:25, March 29, 2018 (UTC) It's been long time This is been a long time, I've seen you. I hope you're alright. And seems the wikia is doing good, I was gonna ask you for admin rights but I don't want to force you or anything. All been good I guess? 12:18, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Help With Infobox Color Change # I have restored Common.css before today's edit # I have changed .box.infobox http://codegeass.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki%3ACommon.css&diff=67435&oldid=67192 .box.infobox td { color: white; background-color:black !important; } The red background of the infobox, changed the black text to white /* Infobox template style */ .infobox { border: 1px solid #aaaaaa; background-color: #f9f9f9; color: white; margin-bottom: 0.5em; margin-left: 1em; padding: 0.2em; float: right; clear: right; } TableWiz (talk) 13:50, March 30, 2018 (UTC) RE:Admin Rights That's glad to see you're doing fine and all. I'm really glad to be able to see the community alive and well. And, I have been asking to Shi Tsu so much about you and she didn't hear your reply at all. I was worried if something happened to you. She is co-admin in my fukkatsu no Lelouch facebook page. I hope you're doing well and more and keep trying to be online for atleast 5 minutes or so. Well, I'm really honored to be content moderator, it's really making me happy I will try to watch out vandalism whenever I can. 07:28, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Tianzi's Birthday You were wondering about the Website which had the source for Tazani’s birthday, and here it is Right here I think that Japanese site that had Tianzi’s name in it, is a relatable source, one, because i’ve Also looked into her birthday myself, and she should be born around that year, I mean, still, if it isn’t 100% accurate, we have to see for sure, anyways, leave me a message and tell me if this is accurate or not Hi there, I love the code geass anime, i watched it twice and i also watched the OAV and i have a question for you : I can't find the source of the information about the alternative story in code geass (about the Napoleon's wins and the britania's family leaving to america etc ...) Where does that come from, is it from a manga (i didn't read all of them) or did i missed that passage in the anime ? i would love to understand that thanks, Codack. Codack (talk) 21:05, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome :) 09:51, April 27, 2018 (UTC)~~ (12shzarmai) Updates Due to the lack of a lot of details from the pages regarding Oz the Reflection, here is the source for Oz the Reflection manga with no translations in case anyone in the Wiki could not find it: https://comic.webnewtype.com/contents/geass_oz/ Also regarding Lelouch's page, I still want to go in and make some edits but particularly Ren Amamiya AKA Joker from Persona 5 into the Trivia page. Besides that, I don't know if this is just me but there is an argument whether or not the upcoming sequel will truly follow the TV series canon since the movies made changes to the story. If that is the case, will there be separate pages for canon and non canon like for Wookiepedia if such case occurs in the near future? BlackRebellion99 (talk) 21:56, May 25, 2018 (UTC) : On the movies, its apparently been confirmed that the new series will be set in the movie universe and not the TV series. We probably will sort some info by canon since we have two canons now. : On the Lelouch page thing, I'm honestly looking to eventually cut down on a lot of trivia eventually so I don't know about that. Honestly, I personally find a lot of the stuff in the trivia sections unnecessary. BahamutX978 (talk) 03:35, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Gallery Improvement Proposal Been considering something that other wikis do, and implement separate pages for larger galleries to reduce the amount of space they take up on some pages. Would not be necessary for every single gallery on the wiki, but could be used for charaters like Lelouch, C.C., Kallen, Akito, Leila, etc. with enough images for their own whole page. Then can been organized further by things such as screenshots, official artwork, game images, etc. What do you say to this idea?BahamutX978 (talk) 02:25, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Hello Lelouch Di Britannia, I've already asked BahamutX978 about this, but I don't know how busy he is, so I'll ask the other admins too. I made of page of which I thought the wiki would benefit, a list which compiles all of the official statements regarding the end of the show, especially since there is such a massive amount of misinformation floating around online. http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Collection_of_official_statements These statements can be verified by the sources and links which I've also included. This official information is new to the wiki and so i thought it would be a good contribution. I hope you approve of this. Could you add that new page to the site navigation, I was thinking of the "media" category since it contains a variety of media such as tweets, artciels, a book, etc ? I'd be very grateful. Also, there is somone trying to delete this new page on false pretense. That guy claims it's "blog material". For completeness ' sake I will repeat here (since you're an admin) what I wrote on that guy's talk page: "that's not blog material, that's official information and has the same standing as things like release dates, dvd information, info about upcoming content, episode summaries, etc. None of that is opinion (which is blog material), all of that is verificable fact, that's why the sources were included. I'm fine with you removing catergories if you find that I picked the wrong ones (though I would think things like tweets and articles do belong in media and content), but then move the page to where you think it is more fitting. If you are unsure about where to put it, please contact an admin " He then reacted to that by incorrectly labeling the page as "marked for deletion" To be frank, I'm quite sure he simply has personal problems with the official content on that page. But the creators have said what the creators have said, whether he likes it or not. 22:13, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Top Navigation I updated the Top Navigation bar at the top. A lot of the stuff just didn't display so I gave priority so it displays more important characters, as well as adding in stuff for Ashford, Europia and China. Then I reorganized the media portion, renamed Episodes and Chapters to Anime and Manga, moved Picture Dramas to Miscelaneous and moved Light Novels into a separate tab. If you get a chance, just wanna know thoughts on if the new version is better or not. If so, I'll get around to improving the rest of it eventually. BahamutX978 (talk) 17:38, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Page with official statements There's a page with has gathered all of the official statements regarding the death of Lelouch, something which is sorely needed after the announcement of the sequel. All of them properly sourced with links, sources and many even with pictures of the interviews in the physical magazines. https://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Collection_of_official_statements This page has been in limbo for over a month now as it is not linked to any other page, nor is it listed under "Media" of the site management, i.e. it's unfindable unless you know it exists and know how to get to it. I've been trying to coordinate with Bahamut to improve the "article style" of the page, but he has now declared himself unfit to improve it further and suggested I look for someone else. Hence this post. Can you please explicitly explain what exactly needs to be changed in order to have it count as "an article"? As it stands now it consists of several parts, there's 1) the part with all the statements themselves, this is pure, unedited, official information and it includes links to the sources, 2) a media section with pictures of interviews, screenshots of official tweets, and even an official (!) video, 3) a "Notes" section which provides the needed context to the statements and an explanation of the current state of affairs, common misconcetions, etc. All of which is highly relevant to the article. Please clearly inform me how this can be further improved so that it can finally be linked to other pages and added to the site navigation. CodeGeassFan83 (talk) 20:33, July 24, 2018 (UTC) An issue needs your urgent attention Could you please reply to the message above about the page which is flying on limbo. https://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Collection_of_official_statements This wiki itself is giving a warning that it's not linked to anything else: https://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Insights/deadendpages Only an admin can take the proper steps, which is why I'm asking you. The page with the official statements needs to be included in the site navigation under "Media". You can do that on this page: https://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation Furthermore other pages need to link to the "official statement" page, for example: the "Lelouch" page, the "Geass" page, the "Zero Requiem" page, the "Re;" page (final episode) CodeGeassFan83 (talk) 13:11, August 10, 2018 (UTC) RE: Admin Rights Thank you so much for the promotion. I may not good on my grammar but I tried my best. Considering I love this wiki and you are also good person, I was worried if something happened to you or something. I talked to Shi Tsu about you too but she doesn't know. I'll be around the wiki after my foot healed. Until then, have a good day. 07:07, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Overlord Wiki Affiliation proposal Greetings Lelouch my name is Senatedude14 and I am a moderator from the Overlord Wiki. We've prepared the Wiki to begin affiliations with other Wikis. We would like to extend an official proposal to your Wiki here is a link: https://overlordmaruyama.wikia.com/wiki/Overlord_Wiki And here is our wordmark: Thank you Senatedude14 (talk) 01:16, September 20, 2018 (UTC) P&S Committee and Moderators P&S has been too long inactive. the Captain, SimAnt has been inactive for a decades? Do you wish to take over as the new Captain? Those semi active and inactive should be made another box of former committees. Hey, if you have time make me a sandbox of Leila and content moderator. And, I wish to create the moderator page is that alright? I'm not admin so I wanted to have my own position as a page so everyone know that I'm not admin. Everyone is assuming me an admin so, If you consent, I will create it on my own. Have a nice day! Oh yeah, I can be in-charge for affiliates here? There's someone requesting affiliating with us, it's from overlord wiki and it's good to have more. 07:13, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Hi Lelouch, I'm back. I hope you are doing great! I just drop to ask if we can talk in private? I need to ask you a private question regarding some of Committe and Moderators? :) You are not that active on Facebook as I noticed. Or if you have a skype, add me shitsu04. Don't worry I won't request to be in any position. 10:48, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Gorō Taniguchi Is it just me? I can't see any page about Gorō Taniguchi. As far as I know he has a page in this wiki 12:36, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello, I am an admin over on Lessa wiki and wondered if you would be interested in affiliating? Here is a link to our wordmark. Please provide a link to your wordmark as well. Thank you for your consideration and I await your response, Sebastian Michael Clarke (talk) 12:12, March 16, 2019 (UTC) User report: 190.218.198.60 This user has been leaving lewd comments on a few pages. Here's the full list: https://codegeass.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/190.218.198.60 I'll also forward this to Sayla Ryougetsuten.--DokutaFutomimi (talk) 15:27, March 29, 2019 (UTC) User Report: 149.202.170.109 We have another obnoxious commenter here now. Link: https://codegeass.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/149.202.170.109 --DokutaFutomimi (talk) 14:44, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Catergroy question Hey, I was just looking through the image policy guide. There is a part called: Categorizing Images This has obviously slipped over time. There doesn't seem to be a catergory for the movies that were release. Maybe look at expaning the catergories? 05:32, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Overlord Wiki Affiliation Request Hello Code Geass Admin Lelouch Di Britannia, I am one of the admins from the Overlord Wiki who is seeking to affiliate it with the Code Geass Wiki. I am asking your permission if it's possible for our two wikis to be affiliated together? Sincerely, Admin Disfigure (talk) 20:07, June 6, 2019 (UTC) from the Overlord Wiki : I usually leave decisions on stuff like this to Lelouch here. BahamutX978 (talk) 15:18, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Re: Content Moderator Rights Sure, I'm interested. --DokutaFutomimi (talk) 16:29, June 14, 2019 (UTC) Why remove those links? I've time and again tried to contact you about this, both on here and elsewhere, and you are still completely silent. If you have a problem with the content, then at least soemthing or say how it can be improved. Simply ignoring a person who is tyrying to talk to you is extremely rude. So, will you now finally talk? CodeGeassFan83 (talk) 16:32, June 30, 2019 (UTC) Bot scan Hello! As you requested, your wiki has been scanned to find and fix general errors. You can review the edits made by the bot . After 30 days from now, your wiki will be eligible for another scan, if you wish to submit another request. If you are interested in using the bot yourself, I encourage you to read this help page: . JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 21:06, July 17, 2019 (UTC) Typo in menu Hello, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion III — Glorification is spelt incorrectly in the menu; there is a missing 'e' before the 'b'. It links to a page an anonymous account created which I moved to the correct name. Could you please fix typo in the menu and delete this?--FortressMaximus #WeLoveLegends (Talk) Sign 21:33, August 6, 2019 (UTC) Michael Lindsay passed away Michael Lindsay (original English voice of Shinichirō Tamaki) has passed away at the age of 56. Here's an article about his passing, click here. Animefan850 (talk) 03:28, September 2, 2019 (UTC) So, will Michael Lindsay page be edited soon since he just passed away? I'm not trying to rush, just curious. May he rest in peace. Animefan850 (talk) 01:37, September 3, 2019 (UTC) I apologize about bothering you about Michael Lindsay, I just wanted to inform you about his passing. If I seem pushy to you, it wasn't my intention and I deeply apologize. But I do appreciate that you updated the page, thanks for that. Animefan850 (talk) 13:13, October 22, 2019 (UTC) Assigned Wiki Manager Hey-O-Lelu, my name’s , & I’m the new Wiki Manager assigned to Code Geass Wiki. I’m a contractor here to assist you with anything you might need to make your job as an Admin on Fandom easier, anything you might ask of Fandom Staff you can ask me anytime you like :) You can reach out to me on Discord @ Ursuul#0575 if you like, & occasionally I’ll drop in to see how the Wiki is doing, but otherwise I’ll be out of your way. Have a good one! Dose any movie/anime of code geass coming in future? lead codegeass r4 or season 4 or something? pls tell...LuvOf99Th (talk) 08:57, February 9, 2020 (UTC)! hii lelouch, i wanna ask few questions to you so pleas reply me and yeah pleas lock the page lelouch vi britania so nobuddy can edit it...ook?LuvOf99Th (talk) 11:46, February 12, 2020 (UTC)